inweskerwetrustfandomcom-20200213-history
Sevo Lesshney
Sevo Lesshney ( b. July 4th, 3102 ) is a Swedish-American ex-criminal, returned to the past via time slip. He currently works as one of the many impressive Secret Servicemen, dedicated to the protect and well being of President Wesker. According to legal documents made to act as viable cover, he worked as a police officer in New York city for some time, as well as a personal bodyguard for those who paid well. But there are those in the government that are likely aware most of this information is falsified. Early Life and Education Sevo Lesshney was born on the outskirts of Atlanta, Georgia, as the eldest child of famed politician Jacob Lesshney and well known Swedish socialite Maria Petroff-Lesshney. Very little of his life was spent in Georgia, and before he was five years of age his family moved to Boston out of person request of the then current President. His mother was abusive in her dedication to have the perfect family, though very little of this abuse was known to those who were considered close, as her own personal upbringing had taught her the ways of causing damage without causing noise or leaving marks. His father was very much the opposite, but traveled constantly. Their social status was kept up by Maria Petroff's dramatic parties, as their legal status was kept up by the constant treaties and contracts with foreign businessmen that Mr. Lesshney constantly worked on having signed. At the age of six, Lesshney's mother became pregnant with what would be considered, even by the increased medical standards of the time to be a difficult pregnancy. By the seventh month his sister was brought into life after Maria Petroff fell down the stairs. Two months were spent with Cikra Lesshney in incubation at the hospital, before she was brought home. For most of Lesshney's life, despite difficulties and failure in other subjects, he rose through the ranks of math education before becoming known as a mathematical genius at the age of thirteen. It was the passing of his father some time later in a violent act of terrorism that sent Lesshney leaving behind the possibility of a government life, and joining the rebellion known as Antarsia instead. Career For the primary part of his life, Lesshney worked as a thief for Antarsia, becoming the primary thief after his mentor passed away. His skills were accented by naturally inborn mutations, developing and adjusting to his physicality because of the radiation in Outer Boston's air. Primary targets ranged from political files to scientific research, and often, the objects being researched themselves. 21st Century Though the primary cause of his arrival in this time is unknown, in the year of 3120 Lesshney was transferred to the end of 2012, arriving at 11:59 in New York City. Using what technology from his time came with him, Lesshney quickly began to adapt to the change. His skills, mutations, an knowledge of technology beyond what exists today allowed him to rise to the top of most freelance thieves in the world. Fake paperwork established an identity to hide behind in cases of legal interference. Joining the Secret Service For reasons currently unknown, Lesshney created near perfect fake papers in order to apply for the Secret Service, upon hearing of Albert Wesker's success in the Presidential run. His (un)natural physical ability gave him an edge above others, and Lesshney was given the job after various interview processes. Currently, he is assigned to protecting President Wesker. Personal Life In 2012, records show that Lesshney adopted a seventeen year old girl named Marjorie, given the nickname of "Rabbit Heart" on official paperwork. The papers stated that no family could be found for Marjorie, and that despite being close to the age of legal adulthood, mental and physical complications made the concept of her living with someone stable 'heavily encouraged.' Other records, from medical history to otherwise are oddly devoid, other than those required for the position he currently holds in the Secret Service. Category:Secret Service Agents